narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Shimon Kizamu
|Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=AB |Urodziny=25 Listopada |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=27 |Wiek część 2=30 |Wzrost część 1=180 cm |Waga część 1=60 kg |Ranga część 1=Jōnin |Chakra=Uwolnienie Feniksa, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Błyskawicy |Kekkei Genkai=Hōōgan |Rejestracja Ninja=023745 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=7 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=9 |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Drużyna=Drużyna Kakashiego |Klan=Klan Kizamu |Shippūden=No }} jest jōninem Konohagakure z klanu Kizamu. Z powodu swoich ogromnych pokładów czakry, gdy uaktywni szósty poziom Hōōgana, zwany również . Czasami przydzielany jako kapitan Drużyny 7. Przeszłość Osierocony poprzez klątwę klanu Kizamu, która powodowała, że w przypadku narodzin dziecka oboje rodziców umierało, mały Shimon został przygarnięty przez Hiruzena Sarutobiego, ówczesnego Trzeciego Hokage. Tam zaprzyjaźnił się przede wszystkim z Asumą Sarutobim. Hokage zawsze starał się traktować go jak swojego syna, a tym samym Kizamu nie mając innej bliskiej osoby uważał go za ojca. W wieku 7 lat ukończył Akademię Ninja, trafiając, wraz z dwoma innymi osobami, pod opiekę Koharu Utatane, bardzo surowej kobiety, której Shimon nie potrafił znieść. Z czasem jednak, gdy zauważył że jedyne co stara się zrobić to sprawić, żeby trójka młodych geninów stała się dobrymi i silnymi shinobi, zaczął się do niej przekonywać, a ostatecznie obdarzył ją ogromnym szacunkiem. W wieku 9 lat Shimon ze swoją drużyną przystąpił do Egzaminu na Chūnina, który pomyślnie zdał. Pół roku później dołączyli również do niego koledzy z drużyny. W międzyczasie odblokowuje swoje kekkei genkai na piątym poziomie choć sprawiało mu to niesamowite trudności. Jednocześnie trwała Trzecia Światowa Wojna Shinobi, na którą Shimon ze swoją drużyną zostali posłani. Ich zadaniem na niej była ochrona Dywizji Szyfrowej. W pewnym momencie zostali zaatakowani przez ogromny oddział shinobi Iwagakure. Nawiązała się walka, w której zginęli koledzy z drużyny Shimona zginęli. Widząc to, Shimon przebudza szósty poziom Hōōgan w akcie wielkiego gniewu zmieszanego ze smutkiem i zabija napastników. Widząc jakimi ogromnymi pokładami czakry Shimon dysponuje, pozostali shinobi nazwali go Bezogoniastą Uskrzydloną Bestią, porównując do ogoniastych bestii. Gdy po wojnie wrócił do wioski został przywitany jako bohater wojenny i otrzymuje awans na jōnina. Sam jednak nie cieszył się z niego. Decyduje się zamieszkać sam, w domu swoich biologicznych rodziców. Hiruzen stwierdził, że podobnie jak u Kakashiego, wydarzenia z wojny wyparły ogromny wpływ na osobowość Shimona, zalewając jego serce mrokiem. Jednak dzięki częstym wizytom Hiruzena, Koharu i Asumy, a także innych znajomych, Shimonowi ostatecznie udaje się zwalczyć złe emocje i wyprzeć mrok. Jakiś czas potem wioskę atakuje Dziewięcioogoniasty na wskutek działań Obito. Shimon i reszta jego rówieśników zostaje odgrodzona od pola bitwy przez Shinku Yūhi i innych starszych shinobi dla ich własnego dobra jako młodego pokolenia. Jednocześnie za pomocą swojego dōjutsu relacjonował przebieg bitwy. Kilka lat po tych wydarzeniach Hiruzen proponuje mu zostanie jōninem nadzorującym, lecz odmawia. Ostatecznie stanowisko wpada w ręce Kakashiego. Osobowość Rosnąc pod okiem Hiruzena Sarutobiego, Shimon stał się odważnym i rozsądnym shinobi, który wysoce cenił swoją wioskę i każdego jej mieszkańca, uważając ich za swoich kompanów. Jak inni mieszkańcy Konohy jest wyznawcą Woli Ognia, która jego zdaniem daje siłę mu i innym mieszkańcom. Jako wychowanek Trzeciego Hokage poznał znaczenie prawdziwego Króla (nienarodzone dzieci), które trzeba chronić za wszelką cenę. Wiąże z tym również nadzieję pokoju i szansy na wychowanie pokolenia, które nie zazna wojny i strat z nim związanych. Jednocześnie tego co mu prawdopodobnie najbardziej brakowało są prawdziwi rodzice. Chociaż traktował Hiruzena jak ojca, a Asumę jak brata to w głębi serca zawsze chciał chociaż poznać biologicznego ojca i matkę. Jednocześnie jest pod wielkim wrażeniem, co wielokrotnie wspomina, że jego klan potrafił przetrwać tak długo, pomimo klątwy. Wyjaśnia to faktem, że miłość dwojga ludzi potrafi przezwyciężyć nawet największą klątwę, przekazując swoje uczucia dziecku w momencie narodzin. Tym samym uważa, że każde kolejne pokolenie w klanie Kizamu, jak i on sam, są dowodem wspaniałej miłości. Kiedy dzięki Garudzie Ōtsutsukiemu Shimon spotyka się ze swoimi rodzicami w Zaświatach podczas Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, a także z wcześniejszymi członkami Kizamu, zaczyna płakać, gdy rodzice mówią mu, że są dumni z niego i cieszą się, że odegra on tak ważną rolę w tej wojnie, która prawdopodobnie doprowadzi do długotrwałego pokoju. Jednocześnie dziękuje im za to i mówi, że zawsze będzie ich kochać. Podczas Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi w trakcie ataku wojsk Iwagakure na Dywizję Szyfrową, doszło prawdopodobnie do jednej z największych tragedii w życiu Shimona, czyli śmierci kolegów z drużyny. Wywarło to niewątpliwy wpływ na Shimona, a Hiruzen nawet stwierdził, że jak u Kakashiego, jego serce zostało zalane mrokiem. Jednakże, dzięki wsparciu Trzeciego Hokage i Asumy zwalczył go w sobie, i to samo starał się zrobić u Kakashiego, choć wiedział, że to nie takie proste. Ostatecznie nie udało mu się to, a zrobili to wszyscy studenci, których Kakashi wcześniej oblał i powzięli konsekwencje z tego. Bardzo także przeżył śmierć przybranego ojca, gdzie na jego pogrzebie gorzko płakał, a potem w Części II na pogrzebie Asumy. Chociaż przeżył głęboko ich śmierć, nie poddał się znowu mroku, ponieważ stwierdził, że to właśnie oni pomagali mu tą ciemność zwalczyć, więc profanacją ich imion byłoby zrobić to ponownie. Jednocześnie przysiągł, że zemści się na Akatsuki. Mówiąc to podkreślił, że nie ma tutaj na myśli tylko Hidana i Kakuzu, ale także całą organizację poza nią. Walcząc z Kakuzu w towarzystwie innych shinobi, Shimon czuł zawód, że mógł tak mało zrobić, ale jednocześnie cieszył się, że to Naruto i Shikamaru pokonali dwójkę Akatsuki. Odrobinę jego samopoczucie w późniejszym czasie poprawił fakt, że samodzielnie pokonał członka Akatsuki, Zeke Nakamurę, lecz podczas Inwazji Paina na Konohę był bardzo zawiedziony, że pomimo aktywacji szóstego poziomu Hōōgana nie mógł zrobić zbyt wiele i został pokonany przez przeciwników. Ostatecznie jednak mówi, że wypełnił swoją przysięgę, kiedy razem z Drużyną Kakashiego udaje im się zapieczętować Kaguyę. W akcie wielkiego gniewu podczas Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi przebudził Hōōgan na szóstym poziomie i wymordował wrogów. Okrzyknięty bohaterem wojennym, który samodzielnie obronił Dywizję Szyfrową, Shimon nie czuł się wcale dumny z tego. Czuł dużą pogardę w sobie, że z taką łatwością i zadowoleniem kończył życie ludzki, nawet jeśli wroga. Świadczy o tym, że bardzo szanuje obce życie i zabicie kogoś jest dla niego ostatecznością. Jednocześnie zaczął się bardzo kontrolować i nie pozwalał przekraczać pewnych granic. Podczas walki z Bakim, chociaż wykonywał atak mieczem, który miał pozbawić oponenta życia, powstrzymał się i po prostu go ogłuszył. Na pytanie dlaczego to zrobił, odpowiedział że on tak nie działa, ani też shinobi Konohy, pobudzając wstyd u sojuszników. Shimon jest także osobą, która jest bardzo lubiana i szanowana w wiosce. Za młodych czasów, gdy ukończył Akademię Ninja jego nauczycielką została Koharu Utatane, której początkowo nie mógł znieść. Denerwował jej fakt, że jest bardzo surowa i wymagająca, lecz gdy w pewnym momencie zauważył, że nauczycielka stara się zrobić wszystko, by wyrośli na mądrych i odpowiedzialnych shinobi, którzy kochają wioskę i jej mieszkańców. Hiruzen Sarutobi, Trzeci Hokage, a także przybrany ojciec, darzył Shimona wielkim zaufaniem i powierzał mu wiele trudnych misji do wykonania, które twierdził, że tylko on może wykonać. Jakiś czas później zaproponował nawet Shimonowi, by objął stanowisko jōnina nadzorującego, lecz odmówił twierdząc że nie nadaje się do tego. Gdy zastępował Kakashiego przez jakiś czas, przyjął to zadanie z dużą niechęcią. Jednakże w Epilogu jak słyszymy zmienił zdanie po wojnie, przyjmując to stanowisko i stwierdzając, że ktoś musi zastąpić Asumę. Shimon darzy Naruto ogromnym szacunkiem, co wielokrotnie potwierdza. Już za czasów, gdy przez pewien czas był kapitanem Drużyny 7 stwierdził, że to Naruto ostatecznie stanie się najsilniejszy z całej trójki. Jest pod wielkim wrażeniem jego nieustępliwości i nie poddawaniu się jako ninja. Uważa także, że Naruto jest niedoceniany pod kątem inteligencji, gdyż wiele jego pomysłów jest naprawdę świetnych i wzbudza w nim zdumienie, jaką pomysłowością może się wykazać blondas. Stwierdza, że niedocenianie Naruto bierze się z jego dziecinności i głupich zachowań, które są poniżej poziomu Uzumakiego. Początkowo Sakura bardzo go irytowała, lecz zyskał do niej trochę sympatii w Części II szanując jej zdolności medyczne, a także ogólną siłę i chęć dotrzymania kroku swoim towarzyszom. Jednocześnie spodziewał się, że Sasuke może się oddać swojej nienawiści i chęci zemsty na Itachim, lecz cieszył się, że Naruto nawrócił Sasuke i Drużyna 7 mogła się znowu połączyć. Jeśli chodzi o Kakashiego, prawdopodobnie łączą ich zażyłe relacje. Często można zauważyć jak ze sobą rozmawiają i dyskutują o poważnych sprawach. Śmiało można stwierdzić, że ich przeżycia z Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Światowej łączą ich, ponieważ jak Shimon, Kakashi stracił członków drużyny na wojnie. Jednocześnie, gdy tożsamość zamaskowanego Madary zostaje odkryta, a Shimon słyszy co mówi Obito, Kizamu woła do Hatake, że to nie jest Obito, a młody Uchiha umarł na wojnie jak prawdziwy bohater. Co do Guya, to zdaje się z nim wiązać zażyłe relacje. Przez większość czasu nabija się z różnych zachowań Guya, ale widać, że ma do niego jednocześnie ogromny szacunek. Kiedy Lee ulega sporym obrażeniom w walce z Gaarą, zwraca uwagę, że Guy nie powinien go uczyć Ośmiu Bram, ale jednocześnie rozumie motyw, znając historię ojca Guya. Kiedy miał umrzeć po swojej walce z Madarą, Shimon powiedział że zachował się naprawdę dzielny i jego historia nie zostanie pominięta. Jednocześnie warto zauważyć to, że Guy nauczył Shimona używania Ośmiu Bram, więc musiał mieć dobre zdanie o nim, by mu to pokazać. Kizamu zdawał się także bardzo lubić Kurenai. Po śmierci Asumy starał jej się dużo pomagać, ze względu na jej stan. Jednocześnie często wspominali go wspólnie i podobnie jak Shikamaru, obiecał że będzie bronił jej dziecko. Wygląd Shimon to wysoki, średnio umięśniony mężczyzna jasnej karnacji. Ma kasztanowe włosy średniej długości, które w wielu miejscach odstają. Jego standardowym ubiorem jako shinobi Konohy jest standardowa kamizelka jōnina z symbolem Uzushiogakure na plecach. Ma czarne spodnie, a pod kamizelką bluzę tego samego koloru. Nosi także czarne rękawiczki bez palców i skórzane buty, tego samego koloru. Opaskę z symbolem wioski nosił na prawym ramieniu, którą zastąpiła opaska z symbolem Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi. Po cywilu jego strój trochę się zmienia. Nosi szarą bluzę z kapturem na zamek, a pod nią czarną koszulkę bez żadnych dodatkowych oznakowań. Spodnie z kolei to dresy, również szarego koloru, a buty to typowe tenisówki. Za dziecka nosił jasnofioletową koszulkę z godłem Konohy na niej, a także krótkie brązowe spodenki. Z wiekiem, gdy już zostaje geninem koszulka zmienia kolor na ciemną czerwień, a spodnie na niebieskie. Gdy został wysłany na front zarówno jego spodnie i bluza były koloru niebieskiego. Umiejętności Shimon z pewnością jest bardzo utalentowanym shinobi o wielu umiejętnościach i sporym potencjałem. Świadczyć może o tym fakt, że ukończył Akademię w wieku 7 lat, a rok później został chūninem. Ponadto jego nauczycielka, Koharu Utatane była zdania, że jest rzadko spotykanym talentem i uważała go za najsilniejszego z jego drużyny. Sam Trzeci Hokage wielokrotnie zachwalał jego zdolności bojowe, tak samo jak i Tsunade. Jego szeroki wachlarz technik, a także różne metody walki podkreślały talenty w różnych dziedzinach. Nawet po permanentnej utracie swojego Hōōgana, Kizamu nadal pozostawał silnym shinobi o dużej renomie. Taijutsu Kizamu jest bardzo dobrym użytkownikiem taijutsu, co wielokrotnie pokazywał przez czas trwania serii. Jako dziecko podczas treningów ze swoją wychowawczynią był w stanie nadążać za jej ruchami, a także przygotowywać odpowiednie kontry. Gdy dorósł, jego zdolności w tej dziedzinie uległy jeszcze większej poprawie potrafiąc walczyć z ogromnymi ilościami przeciwników jednocześnie, co widać podczas ataku na Konohę przeprowadzonego przez Orochimaru. Wielokrotne treningi z Might Guyem umożliwiły mu także walczenie z nim na równi i poznanie jego stylu walki, tym samym używaniem go. Ponadto Kizamu posiadał niewiarygodną szybkość, co widać gdy wraz z Kakashim i Guyem (używającym Szóstej Bramy) walczyli z jinchūriki w drugiej wersji. Posiada też w sobie bardzo dużo fizycznej siły. Zwykłe kopnięcie przeciwnika spowodowało, że ten odleciał na kilka metrów i wbił się w ścianę. W odpowiednich warunkach potrafił za pomocą gołej pieści roztrzaskać nawet wrogi kunai. Dodatkowo za pomocą czakry feniksa może łatwo wzmocnić siłę swoich ciosów do drastycznego poziomu. W kwestii używania ręcznych pieczęci jest przeciętny, ponieważ łatwo się myli przy szybkim ich formowaniu. Osiem Bram thumb|left|Północny Wąż Shimona. Shimon jest także w stanie otworzyć trzy z ośmiu bram, zdolność, której nauczył go sam Might Guy. Z tym potrafi on uzyskać dostęp do dodatkowych rezerw czakry, a także by zwiększyć w ogromnym stopniu swoją siłę i szybkość. Ponadto, Kizamu utworzył własną technikę taijutsu wykorzystującą trzecią bramę, Północnego Węża, gdzie wykonując zamachy oboma pięściami wypuszcza strumienie czakry, które kształtują się na wizerunek węży, a następnie przy trafieniu mogą nawet przebić przeciwnika. Genjutsu Jak twierdzi sam Shimon, nie posiada on zadowalających umiejętności w genjutsu. Jednakże dzięki sporej wiedzy na ten temat potrafi przeciwdziałać większości technikom tego typu, a w przypadku złapania może się z nich wyrwać. Za pomocą Hōōgana potrafi wytworzyć jedno genjutsu, które potrafi rozmazać obraz przeciwnikowi, by wykorzystać ten czas do zadania ciosu. Ninjutsu Shimon przede wszystkim w stylu walki polega na ninjutsu, które popiera szeroką wiedzą na temat jego wariacji, a także połączeniu tych technik z innymi stylami walki, jak taijutsu czy też kenjutsu. Olbrzymie ilości technik jakie posiada wprawiają nawet w zdziwienie Kakashiego, który znany jest z opanowania ponad tysiąca technik. Ponadto, Zeke Nakamura przegrał z nim pojedynek, chociaż to on był dobrze znany jako światowej klasy użytkownik ninjutsu, a to przede wszystkimi tym stylem walki posługiwali się podczas walki. Kenjutsu Shimon jest także znanym użytkownikiem kenjutsu. Podkreśla to fakt, że nawet Mangetsu Hōzuki, jeden z Siedmiu Szermierzy Ninja Mgły był pod wielkim wrażeniem jego umiejętności w posługiwaniu się mieczem, które ostatecznie pozwoliły na pokonanie go. Przez sporą część czasu posługiwał się zwykłym mieczem i za pomocą przepływu czakry zwiększał jego ostrość, by poprawić efektywność ciosów. Kiedy udaje mu się zdobyć Szpon Feniksa, zyskuje on niesamowicie potężną broń, która reaguje tylko na jego czakrę feniksa. W efekcie tego Shimon zyskuje możliwość łatwiejszego przepływu czakry do miecza, która jest w dodatku niewidoczna. Poza tym może używać takiej techniki jak Kieł Feniksa, która kumuluje olbrzymie ilości czakry w mieczu i następnie wypuszcza je w postaci ogromnej fali potrafiącej zadać poważne obrażenia przeciwnikowi. Jego umiejętności w posługiwaniu się Szponem Feniksa stały się tak dobre, że w duecie z Kakashim omal nie obcinają obu rąk Kaguyi, a poważnie ranią jej ramienia. Transformacja Żywiołu thumb|Szalejące światła kła w wykonaniu Shimona. Ze względu na swoje kekkei genkai, Shimon posiadł możliwość korzystania z Uwolnienia Feniksa, zaawansowanego żywiołu, które było połączeniem wiatru z ogniem, tym samym zyskując naturalny dostęp także do tych natur czakry. Sam Kizamu twierdził, że choć przede wszystkim swoje techniki żywiołowe opiera na Uwolnieniu Feniksa, to starał się w dość dobrym stopniu panować nad ogniem i wiatrem. Ponadto potrafi używać żywiołu błyskawicy, za pomocą którego może wyzwolić strumień błyskawicy i stworzyć klatkę do unieruchomienia przeciwnika. Szczytem jego zdolności w tym żywiole jest wytworzenie deszczu błyskawic na niewielkim obszarze, którymi może nawet sterować. Z tego co dane nam było zauważyć używając natury wiatru potrafił stworzyć ogromnego smoka, który był w stanie powodować spore zniszczenia w najbliższym obszarze. Potrafił tworzyć pociski próżniowe, które potrafiły spokojnie przebić ciało człowieka. W kwestii żywiołu ognia, Shimon potrafi tworzyć masywną kulę ognia, która potrafi zająć spory teren. Zdolny jest do wypuszczenia ciągłego strumienia ognia z ust, którym może poważnie popatrzyć przeciwnika. thumb|left|Feniks wytworzony przez Shimona za pomocą czakry. Jeśli zaś chodzi o zaawansowaną naturę czakry, Kizamu pokazał naprawdę duże zdolności w manipulowaniu wyglądem, a nawet w zastosowaniu technik tego żywiołu. Począwszy od stworzenia olbrzymiego strumienia ognia czy też sporych wielkości feniksa, a nawet zwykłych pnączy do omotania przeciwnika. Ninjutsu Bariery thumb|Kryształ Odwróconej Góry, którym Shimon zablokował efekt Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi na sobie. Shimon wykazał także pewne zdolności w ninjutsu bariery, zarówno w celach defensywnych, jak i ofensywnych. Poprzez połączenie tego typu technik z żywiołem bariery, potrafił stworzyć klatkę, w którą chwytał przeciwnika. Był także w stanie stworzyć wokół siebie bryłę utworzoną z czystej czakry, która poza niezwykłą wytrzymałością okazała się odbijać wszelkie zewnętrzne światło, tym ochraniając go przed złapaniem w Nieskończone Tsukuyomi. Ninjutsu Czasoprzestrzenne Z tego co można zauważyć przez serię, Kizamu zdaje się mieć dość sporą wiedzę w kwestii ninjutsu czasoprzestrzennego, analizując z Kakashim działanie techniki Obito i to on jako pierwszy zaczyna dostrzegać znaczące podobieństwa między techniką Uchihy, a Kakashiego. Poza tym w dość komiczny sposób pokazał nam przywołanie swojego materaca, co pokazuje, że ma jakąś świadomość w technikach przywołania. Fūinjutsu Kizamu w połączeniu z czakrą Uwolnienia Feniksa wykazał pewne zdolności w pieczętowaniu. Za pomocą Pieczęci Feniksa potrafił unieruchomić ciała wskrzeszonych jinchūriki po wyciągnięciu z nich bestii, by mieć pewność że nie zaczną one znowu walczyć. Dōjutsu Hōōgan thumb|Pierwszy poziom Hōōgana u Shimona. Shimon jako członek klanu Kizamu otrzymał możliwość używania kekkei genkai, dōjutsu zwanego Hōōgan. Choć nie wiadomo kiedy dokładnie zyskał możliwość korzystania z tych oczu, Shimon w wieku około 9 lat wykorzystuje je już na piątym poziomie. Jak w przypadku każdego innego dōjutsu, Shimon podczas aktywacji oka potrafi widzieć źródła czakry, dlatego też niematerialne klony nie są dla niego przeszkodą. To samo się tyczy wszelkich technik niewidzialności i im pochodnych. Ponadto każdy kolejny aktywowany poziom Oka Feniksa zapewnia Shimonowi zwiększony poziom czakry do dyspozycji, jednocześnie z większym spadkiem wytrzymałości w chwili dezaktywacji oka, więc Kizamu stara się ograniczyć poziom swojego dōjutsu, by nie opaść kompletnie z sił w chwili wyłączenia oka. Jedną ze zdolności oka jest genjutsu powodujące chwilowe rozmazanie obrazu, co daje szansę do ataku. Póki co Shimon używał tej techniki dopiero od trzeciego poziomu, więc nie wiadomo czy na niższych też można z niej korzystać. Kolejną, a prawdopodobnie i najważniejszą jest możliwość korzystania z Uwolnienia Feniksa, zaawansowanej natury, która łączy wiatr i ogień. Choć obdarzony tym żywiołem dzięki dōjutsu, Shimon najwidoczniej nie musi go mieć uaktywnionego, co pokazał kilkukrotnie. Dodatkowo Hōōgan wpływa na czakrę posiadacza kekkei genkai. Zamiast normalnej, błękitnej czakry, w tym klanie jest ona koloru lekko czerwonego. Dzięki temu poprzez odpowiednią manipulację czakrą Shimon potrafił wytworzyć wokół siebie eteryczną zbroję, która może spalić przeciwnika przy dotknięciu, a także zapewnia niezwykle skuteczną ochronę. Poza tym Shimon wykorzystując tą czakrę potrafi także wykonać pieczęć dobrej jakości, które kompletnie unieruchamia przeciwnika przy nałożeniu. Wraz z aktywacją szóstego poziomu Hōōgan, Shimon otrzymuje niewyobrażalne pokłady czerwonej czakry, która uwidacznia się, a część z niej formułuje skrzydła na plecach Kizamu, zapewniając mu tytuł Bezoogoniastej Uskrzydlonej Bestii. W tym trybie jego siła, szybkość, zręczność, refleks itp. ulegają niesamowitej poprawie, co pozwoliło na wielokrotne zaskoczenie Obito podczas walki z nim, a także na walkę z dwoma ścieżkami Paina, w której udało mu się pokonać jedną z nich. Jak sam Kizamu stwierdza nie lubi korzystać z tego poziomu mając wsparcie sojusznika, gdyż niepotrzebnie może go narazić na niebezpieczeństwo. Jednak podczas Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi korzysta z tego trybu dość swobodnie pomimo walki w towarzystwie Naruto, Guya i Kakashiego, stwierdzając że manipulacji tym trybem uległa u niego poprawie. Tylko z załączonym szóstym poziomem, Shimon może korzystać z Pancerza Feniksa ponieważ zapewnia mu wystarczające zapasy czakry do korzystania z techniki. thumb|Siódmy poziom Hōōgana u Shimona. Kiedy Garuda Ōtsutsuki i jego potomkowie pojawili się w głowie umierającego Shimona, przekazali mu całą swoją czakrę do Hōōgana doprowadzając do aktywacji siódmego poziomu tego dōjutsu. Na jego oko znowu pojawia się pięć "blizn", jednak otoczka pozostaje. Otrzymał tym samym dostęp do niewyobrażalnych pokładów czakry, które po raz kolejny zwiększyły jego siłę, szybkość i refleks. Za pomocą swojego oka potrafił w taki sposób manipulować czakrą, że pozwoliło mu to na utworzenie kolosa o ptasiej głowie i skrzydłach, a także z potężnym mieczem, który przypomina Susanoo uzbrojonego w miecz. Kolos zdawał się być bardzo szybki, a w dodatku Kizamu mógł z łatwością go kontrolować. Ponadto, gdy Shimon wykonywał ręczne pieczęcie dla technik, to w pewnym sensie przekazywał ją gigantowi, który po wykonaniu pieczęci wypuszczał z własnych "ust" np. podmuch ognia o ogromnym polu rażenia, a poprzez zamach własnym mieczem, kolos wypuszczał Kieł Feniksa ze swojej broni. Ponadto Szpon Feniksa był w całości otoczony grubą warstwą czakry, sprawiając wrażenie, że Shimon ze swoją bronią w chwili użycia stawali się jednością. Użycie tego poziomu miało tak potężny skutek na wytrzymałość Shimona, że ten w chwili jego utraty stracił natychmiastowo przytomność i obudził się po kilku godzinach dzięki Wraz z pokonaniem Kaguyi i Czarnego Zetsu, Hōōgan przepadł na zawsze, tym samym pozbawiając Shimona dużej ilości technik i umiejętności. Część I Nowy Kapitan Drużyny Siódmej Kiedy Kakashi został przydzielony, by dowodzić grupą ANBU, w misji rangi S, ktoś musiał zostać tymczasowo kapitanem Drużyny Siódmej. Osobą tą został Shimon. Jego stosunek do zespołu, był podobny do Kakashiego, z początku. Naruto uznał za idiotę, Sasuke za egoistycznego dupka, a Sakurę za rozpuszczoną dziewczynkę. Dopóki misja Hatake trwała, Shimon wraz z zespołem wykonywali wiele misji. Podczas zadania zlikwidowania grupy bandytów, Shimon daje się wystawić na atak bandyty mieczem. Na szczęście atak blokuje Uzumaki, swoim kunaiem, czym ratuje mu życie. Niestety kunai pęka, a miecz bandyty wbija się w Naruto. Zaraz po zlikwidowaniu grupy, Shimon zabiera Uzumakiego do szpitalu w Konosze. Rany Naruto nie były poważne i szybko wyzdrowiał. W szpitalu rozmawiał z Uzumakim, i ta rozmowa zmieniła jego stosunek do drużyny. Następnie można go widzieć na dachu budynku Hokage, gdzie w myślach mówi, że przeprasza Yondaime za to, że niesprawiedliwie potraktował jego spuściznę. Egzamin na Chūnina Shimon pojawił się na kwalifikacjach do trzeciej części egzamin na chūnina, aby sprawdzić jak "jego" drużyna daje sobie radę. Kiedy doszło do walki Sakury z Ino, Karvaes był zadziwiony tym, że Haruno przełamała Shintenshin no Jutsu, ale spodziewał się remisu. Podczas walki Naruto z Kibą był zaskoczony, że Uzumaki nie daje sobie rady z Inuzuką. Wkrótce jednak roześmiał się, gdy Naruto pokonał go dzięki swojemu pierdnięciu. Gdy użył on Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Shimon stwierdził, że za zwycięstwo postawi mu ramen. Gdy Neji próbował zabić Hinatę, podobnie jak reszta joninów zablokowali go. Podczas walki Lee z Gaarą, podobnie jak Kakashi skarcił Mighta za nauczenie genina, tak niebezpiecznej techniki jak Osiem Bram. Podczas trzeciej rundy oglądał z widowni wszystkie walki. Inwazja na Konohę Kiedy Piasek i Dźwięk zaatakował Liść, Shimon wraz z Kakashim i Mightem prowadzili na arenie eksterminację wrogich shinobich. Po zakończeniu Inwazji można go było widzieć, podczas pogrzebu Trzeciego Hokage, gdzie głęboko opłakiwał jego śmierć. Poszukiwania Sasuke Podczas poszukiwań Sasuke, on i Kakashi starali się dotrzeć do Naruto i Uchihy, którzy ze sobą walczyli. Niestety na próźno. Część II Powrót Naruto Shimon spotkał Naruto w Ichiraku Ramen, gdzie siedzieli wraz z Iruką. W trakcie spotkania rozmawiali o wielu wydarzeniach, które działy się przez ostatnie 3 lata. Hidan i Kakuzu Można go było zobaczyć podczas pogrzebu Asumy, gdzie opłakiwał śmierć przyjaciela. Później wraz z Sakurą pobiegli do Shikamaru, który walczył z Hidanem. Jednakże za późno, gdyż Nara pomścił swojego mistrza. Sanbi Shimon, wraz z Lee, Tenten, Shizune oraz Ino zostali wysłani, aby wspomóc Drużynę Ósmą i Siódmą, w walce z Drużyną Guren. Został przydzielony do Drużyny Pierwszej, która zajmowała się obroną drużyny pieczętującej. Po tym jak misja została zakończona klęską, wrócił do Konohy. Poszukiwania Feniksiego Szponu Rozpracowując starodawne zwoje swojego klanu, Shimon natknął się na wzmiankę o potężnym mieczu protoplasty klanu Karvaes, Feniksim Szponie. Po zagłębieniu się w zwój, odkrył wskazówki jak je znaleźć, a także informację o potężnym stworze, który strzegł broni. Z tymi danymi poszedł do Tsunade, prosząc o pozwolenie wyruszenia na misję. Początkowo Tsunade się nie zgadza, ale po otrzymaniu łapówki (czyt. ciasta orzechowego) wyraża zgodę na misję, a także na uformowanie zespołu. Shimon zabiera ze sobą Yamato, Naruto i Saia. Podczas podróży nie spotkali żadnych niebezpieczeństw. W momencie dotarcia do swojego celu, czyli jaskini przygotowali swoje bronie i narzędzia. W środku omijali wiele pułapek, aż dotarli do olbrzymiego skarbu, wśród którego leżało ostrze. Zanim do niego doszli coś się poruszyło. Był to pradawny smok, który niegdyś słuchał rozkazów protoplasty klanu Karvaes. Shimon mówi, że jest jego potomkiem i że smok powinien mu podlegać, a na dowód pokazał Oko Feniksa. Smok stwierdził, że tylko walką może to udowodnić. Shimon nie chce ryzykować życia swoich towarzyszy i każe się wycofać, jednak Uzumaki atakuje smoka, a Shimon nie mając żadnego wyboru rozkazuje atak. Pomimo, że smok był bardzo szybki, silny i wytrzymały, Shimonowi udało się przechytrzyć stwora i zdobyć ostrze. Skumulował w nim całą swoją Feniksią Chakrę, po czym uderzył nią smoka. Bestia upadła i stwierdziła, że jest godzien, a następnie umarła. Zaraz po tym pojawił się duch protoplasty klanu Karvaes. Rozpoczął rozmowę z duchem, który był dumny, że Shimon jest dobry i bardzo silny. Przeprosił za swoje czyny, uważając że przez wiele lat istnienia jako potępiona dusza, odczuł skruchę. Shimon wybaczył mu, co pozwala protoplaście odejść z tego świata. Shimon z resztą drużyny wrócili do Konohy z Feniksim Szponem. Inwazja Paina Kiedy Pain zaatakował Konohę, Shimon walczył z Ningendō i Gakidō. Podczas walki uaktywnił szósty poziom Oka Feniksa. Mimo wszelkich strań udało mu się zabić jedynie Ningendō. Na szczęście przed swoją śmiercią, obie ścieżki zostały przywołane. Kiedy Tendō użył Shinra Tensei na całej wiosce, Shimon zostaje uwięziony pod gruzami. Później można go widzieć, gdy wiwatuje wraz z resztą mieszkańców wioski na cześć Naruto, który pokonał Paina. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki Shimon został przydzielony do ochrony Naruto na Żółwiej Wyspie. Postanowił wspomóc Uzumakiego w walce z Kyuubim. Kiedy Hachibi uwięził swoimi mackami Kyuubiego, Shimon pomógł mu związać jego ogony. Niestety demon uwolnił się, i swoją łapą przygniótł Shimona do ściany, powodując "odpadnięcie" z walki. Po zwycięstwie Naruto, śmierci Kisame, Shimon walczył z Kabuto Yakushim, wraz z resztą ochroniarzy. Po jego zniknięciu i porwaniu Yamato zostaje przydzielony do dywizji generała Daruiego. Światowa Wojna Shinobi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia